Kuroshitsuji Hospital
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Mari is a young girl who got pushed into a bet by her friends to stay one night in the creepy hospital that had been around since her mother's mother. But soon Mari see's just why people fear it so much, and just hopes she can make it out with her mind, heart and body intact.
1. Chapter 1

Righty ho, I got this idea in my head, and I just HAD to put it done, if someone has already thought of it, then i'm so sorry xc xx anyhow, enjoy yourselves!

_~Puddin and Cream~_

Mari sighed gently as she stared through the old, rusty gates that led to the old hospital. The hospital had been there for as long as she, heck, as long as even her mother's mother, could remember. It was a large building, grey in colour, it's windows smashed in, the door nailed shut, and the roof caving in.

It had always rather spooked Mari, and she found that she really wanted nothing more than to turn tail and just run back home to her mother, with a nice hot cup of chocolate. But she knew if she did, then she would have lost the bet she had made with her friends, and she knew they would crow over her like_ anything._

She was starting to regret even agreeing to that dare..

**_~flashback~_**

**I blinked at Jordane and Laura, and bit my lip, trying hard to think of a way out of what they had just said "U-Um...m-my mom said I wasn't aloud near there...?" I said pathetically.**

**Jordane merely snorted, but Laura shrugged with a smirk "Oh, well fine, I guess you don't have to, and it saves me and Jordy 50 pounds each, I bet the schools gonna piss 'emselfs when they found out you chickened out." she snickered, Jodane joining in.**

**I bit my lip and started to panic. I knew very well, as did anyone else, that Laura could easily have the entire school laughing at me, and I couldn't bear that.**

**I also knew that if they where real friends, they wouldn't try to force me into stuff like now...but they where the only friends I'd ever had, and I didn't want to loose them..**

**So I smiled a little shakily, and shook my head "N-No...I'll do it...I'll have fun buying some new art stuff with the 50 pounds I win after I survive a night in that creepy p-place..." I said with a slightly more confident voice, even though I felt anything BUT confident.**

**But it fooled them both and they laughed at me and grinned patting me on the back, whooping.**

**~end flashback~**

I took a deep breath and looked back. My friends where there, grinning and watching, gesturing for me to continue. I nodded shakily and gulped, sighing and then pushing the creaky old gate. It screeched as it opened and I winced, whimpering a little. I sighed once it was open, and the front lawn of the garden was now fully visible to me.

And damn if it wasn't a mess. There were weeds absolutely _everywhere_. There where a few very pretty rose bushes, or what had once been pretty, but now they where overgrown, there roses spewing onto the ground, bloated and diseased looking. The grass was overgrown, the mud slimy and thick.

The path itself was barely recognizable in the chaos. I looked back, and my friends nodded impatiently,, frowns now on their faces. I flinched and sighed, biting my lip, and walked up the path, towards the creepy looking house. I looked at the windows, smashed and eerie. I swore I saw someone gazing at me out of one, and something moving past another. I gulped, but when I looked back, nothing was there.

If I had heard the snarling chuckles, or seen the cunning, feral smirks of the inhabitants of that hospital, I would have screamed and ran. But I didn't, and so I walked on.

All to soon, I reached the door, and gulped, sighing and looking at it. But I smiled a little. Oh thank goodness, nailed shut, no way could I get in!

I turned around and smiled, about to step down from the porch, when a creak made me freeze. I paused and turned back, onto to squeak and take a a hasty step back. The door was wide open, the nails, although I had heard no sound of them leaving the wood they had been nailed into, where scattered on the floor, bent and broken.

I gaped in appalled horror. How the hell? I gulped and inwardly swore. Oh god dammit, now I would simply _have _to go inside.

I steeled myself, and walked inside the door, gulping and trying to hide my shaking and fear.

The door slammed shut the second I was inside, barely missing the skin of my back. I screamed and spun around, trying to open it once more, but It was sealed tight shut. I leant against it after a while, terrified and confused. I then gathered my senses and looked about me.

What I saw simply boggled me. I was in a hallway, lit by candles, and it looked clean, new, like it was lived in! But this hospital was old, breaking down! No one had lived here for generations!

The carpet was a rich red, the walls a royal blue. I gulped and put a hand to my mouth, confused and very frightened by now. There was a door on the other end of the narrow hall, and, although I certainly didn't want to venture into this creepy place, by golly I didn't, I knew very well I had to stay here the entire night, and it was only 8.00pm. So I steeled myself, and walked towards the door. I thought I heard snickers, laughs, and chuckles, low, almost like the wind in your ears, you could only _just_ catch it.

I brushed it off quickly as simply my frightened imagination. I got to the door and held the handle, hoping it would also be locked. But to my dismay, and slight curiosity, it turned, and opened. I creaked the door open a little, and peeked inside.

What I saw simply shocked e to my very core.

"Well hello there~"

Ok folks, that'sit for chapter one, now heres the drill, you've not seen any kuroshitsuji people yet, although you have heard and got little snippets of them *wink* but next chapter, one will be in that room she is entering. Now you guys can choose who. But you gotta put it in a review XD *gets oranges pelted at me for my scam* ok ok geesh mercy!

It would be helpful though, as reviews equal love, and I want to know who you wanna see first ;)

toodles!

~_Puddin and Cream~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! right onto chapter two! I have chosen...*drumroll*...Sebastian! Well obviously, I mean, we all knew the guy to lead her into the world would be his sexiness! Well, on with the tale!

I gaped at the person standing in front of me, in the middle of this...dark room? I quickly scanned it, not taking my eyes off of the strange man. The room was simply that, a room. Black in colour, with a black carpet, and a bed at one end, it seemed dark and rather sinister to me. there was regular furniture of course, chairs and a table, a mirror hanging on one wall, and a small chandelier.

A few kittens littered the floor. There was a ruby red one with mixed yellow and green eyes, rubbing itself up against the mans leg, although he kicked it off, making me frown. A tubby looking yellow kitten with icy blue eyes gazed at me from the cushion it was on, and mewed lazily at the black cat with bright yellow eyes and a rather solemn expression for a cat, who merely kept quiet.

There was a very cute one on the bed, gray/blue in colour, with blue eyes, although one had a more purple tint.

I snapped myself out of my gaze at the kittens and eyed the man. He was tall, much taller than me, but I was only 5 foot 1, so that was hardly surprising. His hair was raven black and looked silky, his eyes a glittering maroon. His skin tone was milky pale, although it looked good on him, very good actually. Clad only in black, he reminded me of...a butler for some reason.

He was smirking and I blushed red once I realised that I had been shamelessly gazing at him like a gawking idiot. I gulped and then found my voice, saying warily "U-um h-hello there...I'm s-sorry if I interrupted you..-"

I was cut off smoothly as he spoke himself, and I listened, almost mesmerised. His voice was like melting butter, smooth and clear. "There is no need to worry, you are _very_ welcome here, Miss Wrevine."

I jumped at the use of my second name and frowned warily at him. "H-how do you kno-"

"Know your second name? Why madam, what sort of a butler would I be if I didn't know your names~" he easily interrupted me again, and I fell silent, watching him, fascinated.

He smirked and the next second was by the table, pouring tea out off a beautifully decorated teapot, into a equally beautiful looking cup. I then registered the fact they hadn't been there before and gulped.

He smiled at me, and I had the feeling I was a canary who had gone to far into a cat's sights, and was now enclosed in it's jaws, waiting for them to fall shut.

But I slowly smiled back, weakly and went over, biting my lip. "I'm ever so s-sorry...but I got dared to go in here, and by the time I got in, the door locked or s-something, I cannot get out."

He listened to me with an expressionless face, and added sugar and milk to the tea. He stirred it well, and passed me it with another sinister smile. "Oh, but of course! Once someone come's into this realm, there is no such thing as '_an easy way out'._"

I blinked at him like an idiot for a few moments before remembering myself and frowning, speaking once more, although more heatedly now. "What do you mean? Realm? Why can't I get out? Tell me!" I ended in a tone louder than the rest, panicking clutching to me now.

He looked at me for a long moment, then smiled once more, but this smile...this smile was darker. His teeth showed a little, and only then did I notice how...white they where...how sharp. His eyes glittered, and I jumped backwards when they began to glow a hot, Fuchsia pink.

He slowly walked towards me, and I walked back. This carried on till my back hit the wall and I swore under my breath. Of **course **there would be a wall there!

He closed me in, and I let out a small whimper of worry. That only seemed to excite him more, and his smile grew, and I got a glance of more of those sharp, sharp teeth. He put his hands to either side of my head, and I tried to just shrink into the wall.

He spoke once more, but this time, his voice was different. Not by much, but it had a darker tone, a hint of something dangerous and sinister. This..whatever he was, was something to be reckoned with.

"Now now, no need to run, I am not here to harm you...yet."

I went wide eyed at his words. If they where meant to reassure me, they didn't do a very good job! I slowly looked at him, and gulped. "Then w-what do you w-want? w-what's going on...?"

He hummed and tilted his head, a few bangs of his bobbing and moving with him as he seemed in thought. Eventually though, he just eyed me, and said clearly "Do not be fooled by what you will see, and how they will be. Your heart is wanted by some, but then, so is your soul by another two. One craves your purity, another your body. One merely wants you as a doll, another craves your company. and the rest...well, good luck on them, I am only allowed to give you _so much_ to go on."

I looked at him in confusion. I felt like what he was saying was important, and even if it didn't make sense to me, I noted what he said. So...some people, I think, wanted my heart, another my...soul? Then my body, my company, a ..doll? Just who or what are these 'people'!

He seemed to know what I was thinking, and smoothly cut through my train of thought. "There are no humans In this realm. You came here through the portal, or as you saw, the door. Now, the only way out, is the door in the room of purity. To get to it, you must go through many doors, and many rooms. Just try to keep a level head." He chuckled, and eyed me. "Even I...crave you, well, more like something of you...we shall see how the fates play out.."

With that, he moved backwards. He eyed me, and then suddenly, the room fell into darkness. I screamed loudly, the only light I could see was the glowing Fuchsia of his eyes, but after a moment, even they vanished.

I huddled against the wall, and whimpered fearfully. The lights came back on after a moment, and I blinked in shock.

The man was gone...and so was the kittens!

ok ok, that's my second one done, in this it was more of Sebas-chan giving her some useful advise of what to expect here. He is sorta her guide. But hey, he wants her to, so how much of the truth will he tell her XD

The kittens MIGHT or MIGHT NOT, be certain people, spying on her, you'll have to wait for the next chapters and see how it all progresses. :)

toodles!

~Puddin_ and Cream~_


End file.
